Secrets
by KathrenCullen18
Summary: Tamaki goes to Haruhi's house and finds something that changes their relationship for the worse- a pregnancy test. This proves Tamaki's suspicion that Haruhi is cheating on him, and who else to go to but Kyoya?


Secrets

I pulled away from my desk; I'd been studying for the past two hours and was now bored. So I decided I'd go to Haruhi's house. We'd been dating for the past seven months, but recently she seemed to be pulling away from me. _Maybe if I hang out with her more, we could be close again_ I thought to myself.

That decided it; I got up and called my driver. About thirty minutes later, I was at Haruhi's. "Tamaki… What are you doing here? Was Haruhi expecting you?" Ranka-san asked as he answered the door.

"No, I was done with studying, and I thought I'd come see her." I smiled at him.

"Well, she's not here right now, but she should be back soon… I suppose you could wait for her if you want to…." He said, still a little wary of Haruhi and I dating.

"That would be nice, " I said. He let me in and went to the dining area with me following. We talked for a little while, but he had to go take a call and left me to my own devices. I thought about reading one of the many books they had when I felt something on my arm. I looked down, and saw a spider crawling on my arm. I quickly squished it, but then had spider guts on my hand.

I walked to the bathroom, to wash my hands. When I was drying my hands on a towel, I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

There in the trash can, was a pregnancy test. I think Ranka-san called out to figure out where I was, but I wasn't paying attention. I immediately started digging through the trash- I didn't even think of how gross that is- I just did it. I finally found the test and saw that it said negative. _Well, at least there's that,_ "Ranka-san, has Haruhi had anyone over recently?" I called, still leaning over the trash can.

"No…" He sounded confused, and I could hear his footsteps approaching, "Why?" He asked standing in the door way. I held up the pregnancy test wordlessly- tears starting to pool in my eyes. I heard him swallow, and could feel the tension rolling off him from here, "Is it positive?" His voice was tight with anger.

"…" I tried to speak but found myself unable, so I simply shook my head. He let out a large breath, but it did nothing to stop the anger from rolling off him. "You've had sex with my daughter?" He asked accusingly, as he walked over to me and grabbed my shirt to pull me up to meet his eyes.

I shook my head, and the tears finally started falling. "No," I choked out, "No, we haven't had sex. She wanted to wait…" And with that I broke down sobbing.

"Tamaki, I'm not in to mood for sarcasm right now, I know you've had sex with her, why else would she be taking a pregnancy test?!" He raised his voice. I couldn't respond- I didn't know how to. He seemed to be oblivious to me falling to pieces right in front o f him- even though I was sobbing quite loudly.

I didn't hear the door open to announce Haruhi's return, but suddenly she was standing behind her father, "DAD! What are you doing!?" She yelled, slowly he let go of my shirt, and I fell to my knees.

"You are grounded!" He yelled.

"Why?! What did I do!?" She asked indignantly.

"You know damn well what you did!" He said through gritted teeth.

"No I don't!"

"You had sex with Tamaki!"

"No I didn't!" She looked outraged at the accusation.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I can saw the pregnancy test!" She suddenly shrunk in on herself. I tried to argue again, that _we_ hadn't had sex, but it came out as an incoherent mumble.

Suddenly both of them seemed to realize I was still here, "Tamaki, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. Most likely trying to bring the conversation away from herself.

I tried again, and this time it came out as words, ''It was Hikaru wasn't it…?" I asked, pain filling my voice. She was stunned to silence.

Suddenly it all seemed to click in Ranka-san's head. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Tamaki, it seems I'm not the only one who was surprised by this…" I nodded, and he helped me up. "Perhaps you should go home?" He asked.

I shrugged him off, and walked out of their house. I stopped when I heard Haruhi say, "I can explain." I waited- with my back still facing her- for her to continue. She sighed with relief that I would at least hear her out, "It was an accident I-"

I cut her off, "You don't accidentally have sex. It doesn't _just happen_. There is thought put into it, even if you were drunk when it happened, you would have been acting on your subconscious desires." I took a breath, "I think I would have been able to handle this, if it had just been that you were drunk, but I know you don't drink, no matter what, you don't drink. Which means that you weren't intoxicated when this happened, you knowingly cheated on me. "I laughed bitterly, "The funny thing is, I saw this coming last month. Last month, I saw you hanging out with Hikaru so much, laughing- flirting- with him, but I decided to trust you. I thought that it was all just my imagination, despite Kyoya telling me to approach you about it."

I sighed defeated and turned partially toward her, "Just tell me this, how long has this been going on? And why would you choose him? What makes him more worthy of your love? Did I do something? …You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." With that I walked away.

I got to the park a block away from her house, and called my driver. I thought about going to Kyoya's house- I even had my driver pass by his house a few times whilst I decided. But I didn't, I went home to sulk.

About thirty minutes after I heard a knock at my door, "Master Tamaki, you have a guest." And with that Kyoya walked in. I decided that the smartest route would be to put my head back on my pillow and pretend like he hadn't entered my room.

"What are you doing here Kyoya?" I said with my head still in the pillow.

"I thought something might have been on your mind. You drove past my house three times earlier." He said as he sat on my bed, rubbing my back.

"Mumpf" I said into the pillow. Slowly letting the tension flow away from me and relaxing into Kyoya's hand on my back. And somehow, even though my eyes had dried at least 10 minutes ago, I started crying again. Kyoya's hand started moving in faster circles on my back trying to offer what comfort he could.

I slowly sat up, and he pulled me toward his side. "Sh, it will all be okay." He said still rubbing my back. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when my eyes finally dried, it was around 6:30. I didn't pull away from his arms because I felt safe. So we stayed like that for a few minutes, no sound escaping us except for air being pulled in and released. I could feel his eyes looking at me as he asked, "Are you okay Tamaki?"

I laughed bitterly, "I don't know… she…she-" he cut me off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to know if you _will_ be okay, if you aren't now."

I ignored him, "She cheated on me… remember how I told you that I thought she'd been cheating on me with Hikaru… well she was. You were right; I should have just asked her outright, I just didn't want to find out it was true. I still don't want it to be true. I want to go back, to before I had found the pregnancy test, and was still oblivious to this…" I let out a shuddering breath.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that you wish you could lose this knowledge? She'd still be cheating on you," He said his voice sounding constrained for some reason, "You just wouldn't know about it. I think that it would be better knowing, so you didn't have the ability to truly fall in love with her. If you had found out in… let's say a year, then you would have been even more heart broken."

I nodded, "I guess you're right… So I suppose I just wish that she had never cheated on me in the first place…"

"Don't wallow in the pain you are feeling right now, think about it this way. So what? You found out that she was cheating on you. Now you can go out and find someone who can truly love you- someone who wouldn't treat you like this." _Is it my imagination or did he just sound hopeful? Wow… he must really want me to by happy… _I thought to myself.

"You're right. Now I'm free to find someone who won't not tell me that our relationship isn't working and decides to go have sex with a friend of mine…"

We're silent for a few minutes- still sitting with my head against his chest. "So, what is your plan of action?" Kyoya asked.

"I think, I'll just go back to the way it was before Haruhi came, and I mean that quite literally, I think we should kick her out of the club, make it so she can't even go in the 3rd music room."

"The same for Hikaru?" He asked.

"No… I don't blame him. It's not his fault that Haruhi didn't tell me that she doesn't like me like that, it's hers. I don't even care if tomorrow we see them walking down the hallways holding hands, or kissing. I just feel like Haruhi could have handled this better. If she'd just told me that she didn't want to be together anymore, I would have let her go and be with Hikaru." I said, trying to explain my reasoning.

"…I suppose that makes sense." He said sounding surprised. I looked up at him in question, "I just thought that you never would have given Haruhi up… you seemed like you loved her…" I saw an emotion flash across his eyes, but I couldn't catch it before it disappeared, and all I could see was the Ootori mask.

"…I… I don't know if I loved her, I thought I did, but realizing that I would not even hold a grudge against her if she wanted to leave me makes me think that I may have been wrong. I only feel like this because I had to find out in a way that wasn't her directly telling me… Perhaps I'm being too harsh with the club thing… She shouldn't have to leave if she doesn't want to, and if she's going to be Hikaru's girlfriend, then I can't really keep her out of the room he spends most of his time…"

Kyoya seemed to be at a loss of words. Just then a maid came in and announced that it was time for dinner. "Will you be staying?" I asked, slowly pulling out of his arms.

"Would you like me to?" he asked, clearly not wanting to do something I wouldn't want. I nodded, which caused him to smile and say, "Then yes, I will stay."

* * *

This day had started out normal… I swear... but now... it wasn't. Normally I didn't go to Tamaki's house simply so he could cry on my shoulder. Normally I didn't talk this much. Normally Tamaki didn't sound like this, normally he was a happy cheerful person, but today it seemed like all of this would be thrown out a window. As I was going over to Tamaki's house in what I assumed would turn out to be him crying on my shoulder. When I got there he would sound depressed, and rather reflective, and I would talk back, prompting him to speak.

_I can't believe she cheated on him, if Tamaki were mine, I would never dream of being with anyone else… but of course he would never be mine… He simply doesn't see me like that. When I told him that he could 'go out and find someone who can truly love you- someone who wouldn't treat you like this' I had been hoping that maybe he would realize that I would be that person. If I ever hurt Tamaki like this I think I would quite possibly kill myself… _I sighed as we walked to dinner, making plans to call Haruhi's house afterwards.

As it turned out I didn't get the chance, Tamaki instantly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to his room to watch some movie. After the movie he convinced me to sleep over and I hardly had time to slip to the bathroom for a few seconds before he would come up with something else to do. I gratefully accepted sleep once it came, even though I hadn't called Haruhi.

The next morning, Tamaki and I went to school. Luckily he didn't seem to be distracting himself as much today, because he actually let me go.

I found her at lunch, sitting with the twins. I approached them after making sure that Tamaki wasn't around. "Haruhi, may I speak to you in private?" I asked, as calmly as I could- trying to constrain the purple cloud that threatened to spill out. She nodded slowly, looking confused.

We went to an abandoned class room to talk, "What is it Kyoya-Senpai?" She asked.

"I think we need to talk. I'm sure you're father has already gotten after you, but I find myself unable not to do this." I put my hands together, "Do you have any idea what you have done to Tamaki?" I asked with venom, and watched as she flinched.

"So he told you…? I didn't-"

I cut her off, "Of course he told me, I'm his best friend! At first he wasn't even going to tell me, I had to go to his house only to find him with his face in his pillows, crying. Not a site I ever like to see, and it's your fault. Didn't ever cross your mind to tell him, 'this just isn't working out between us' or 'I'm sorry Tamaki, but I've found that I like Hikaru better.' Either would have saved him the pain he felt at finding out you were cheating on him. Then you tried to defend yourself. What were you thinking? 'Oh maybe if I just play it off as an accident, then that will make him feel better?' On what planet would that ever make sense? It made him feel like he meant even less to you. So perhaps, if you ever feel the need to break up with someone simply because you find someone better, you might actually tell them instead of cheating on them." I then turned around and left her there gaping at me, but before I left I looked halfway over my shoulder and said, "Last night Tamaki wanted to kick you out of the club, and although he reconsidered it, I haven't so I suggest you stay on your best behavior and perhaps say sorry to Tamaki." And I left.

* * *

I was trying to find Kyoya whilst avoiding Haruhi during lunch when suddenly Haruhi came out of nowhere. "I'm sorry Tamaki. Truthfully, I never meant to hurt you like that, I know I could have just told you I liked Hikaru, but I didn't want to see you hurt. So I tried putting it off, and told myself that you weren't that bad, but then Hikaru started talking to me more, and I realized that I couldn't just pretend like I didn't have feelings for him, so I was trying to find a way to break up with you, but then I don't even know. I just suddenly gave up on that and decided I would be fine with two boyfriends… Then well… you know what happened. I never meant for you to find out that way, I was going to tell you sometime soon that I was with Hikaru… but…"She sighed defeated, "I'm just glad to know that you still have someone who will look out for you- make sure you don't fall apart or get too emotional. I never knew that Kyoya could be like that…" She trailed off.

"Kyoya? What does he have to do with this?" I asked.

"He came up to me a few minutes ago, and helped me to see just how wrong it was to do this to you. I really should have broken it off. Didn't he tell you he was going to?"

"No he didn't, but that's probably because he knew I wouldn't want him to…" I said. "Whenever something bad happens to me, he is rather protective, so I guess I should have known this would happen…" there was a light that suddenly came to her eyes.

"Maybe you should ask him about that. I mean, he must have a reason for being so protective of you…" She smiled and walked away, not seeming to care that I hadn't said if she was forgiven or not.

I was about to go find Kyoya to ask him that when Hikaru came up, "Tamaki, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. She told me she was going to tell you so I didn't tell you. I'm also sorry that it happened at all, you didn't deserve this I feel-"

I cut him off, "Don't worry about it, I don't blame you. It's not your fault she doesn't like me the way she likes you." I smiled at him, and I saw relief flood to his face. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Kyoya really quick." And I left him there.

I didn't have time alone with Kyoya till right before club started, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" I exclaimed. He nodded in acknowledgment. "It seems I should thank you for talking to Haruhi."

He shrugged still facing away at his desk in the third music room, "It was nothing."

"Really? Because it was some apology she gave me…" I trialed off.

"Perhaps I went a tad overboard. I did threaten to take her out of the club… maybe that was it?" He said without looking back at me.

"You know… I don't know what I'd do without you. No matter what, you always know how to make me feel better, and you always try to punish those who hurt me… Why is that anyways? Why are you always so protective?" I asked, with possibly a little too much innocence.

I saw him freeze, "I just am." He said in a strained voice.

"Kyoya is there something you're not telling me?" I asked thinking I'd finally caught on to what Haruhi was eluding to.

"Do you think there's something I'm not telling you?" He asked, finally turning to face me. However, his posture stayed just as stiff as before.

"Yes I do in fact. I think there's something you've wanted to tell me for a while and haven't out of fear of what would happen…" I saw him flinch, and knew that I was right. "Go on Kyoya, tell me. It's only fair, you let me cry on your shoulder last night, how about you just get this off your chest with no downsides that you might be fearing?"

He seemed to contemplate it, "I suppose there is something I've wanted to tell you…" He said, "And I have been afraid of what you'd say-or think- and I didn't want to change what we have now. But since you insist upon me telling you, I will. I love you, I have since that day that you saw through every single wall I have put up and realized I saw myself as confined in my brothers' shadows." He said, I felt like flying.

"It would have been more romantic if you'd kissed me." I teased, and saw his eyes widen. "What you were expecting me to freak out?" He nodded, I simply walked up closer to him and said, "Kyoya, I've loved you just as long, I just thought nothing would happen between us, so I ignored it, and found a replacement. However, I must say, knowing that you like me back, is much more gratifying than having Haruhi like me." With that I leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

How does one react to their dreams coming true? When Tamaki kissed me, I eagerly kissed him back, not hesitating even to wonder if he was just kidding.

His lips were warm and soft as they pressed against mine. Before I could stop myself my tongue left my mouth to run over his lip asking for entrance. He quickly opened his mouth and our tongues collided. For a second all I could do was relish in the taste that was distinctly Tamaki, before a battle for dominance began. I quickly won, and began to explore his mouth.

After a few moments, we broke apart- breathing heavily. "Well, that was fun."Tamaki said. "You're a good kisser Kyoya. I didn't really expect that."

"…You were expecting me to be bad?" I asked, and he paled realizing that without meaning to he'd insulted me.

"No, I didn't mean that, I just meant that I didn't expect you to be as good as it as you are, I was only expecting you to be average. Err… I mean…. Never mind." I smiled and chuckled as he blushed.

"It's okay, I get what you are saying," I said holding his face in my hands. Just then I heard the door open announcing that we weren't alone anymore.

I was about to pull away when Tamaki kissed me again and I found myself unable. _I guess Tamaki didn't realize we have company…_I thought, but threw myself into the kiss anyways at least till Haruhi called from the door, "Kyoya, I was simply wondering if I was still in the club. I-" She cut off, clearly seeing us.

Suddenly Tamaki pulled away, giving me a chance to look toward our company. I noticed that it wasn't just Haruhi, but also the twins standing in the doorway. "Haruhi…" Tamaki said in greeting, sounding strangled, "Hikaru, Kaoru…" They all just nodded, shocked by what they'd just seen.

I laughed with true merriment at their expressions. This caused Tamaki relax a little, easing the tension in the room. I wrapped my arms around Tamaki's waist and said, "Yes, you're still in the club… Anything else?" I asked hoping they'd take the hint.

They did, "Um… no… that's all… we'll be going to change now…" And they left to the changing rooms. We kissed again, and we both knew that everything would be alright from now on.

* * *

**So what you'd think? :)**


End file.
